1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an oil-casting device for deep-frying basket, and particularly to a vibration device mounted on a deep fryer, which moves a deep-frying basket back and forth to efficiently drain the oil attached thereon.
2. The Prior Arts
An existing deep-frying basket is usually structured by setting a rack peripherally, which is extended backwards to form a knob. In using the conventional deep-frying basket, a chicken leg for example is placed in the basket, and then a user holds the knob and dips the basket into a deep fryer for frying the food inside. After the job is done, the user holds the knob to uplift and joggle the deep frying basket to thereby cast off the oil attached. The way to cast off oil manually as mentioned works well but improvements can still be made to enhance the oil casting operation.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an oil casting device for deep-frying basket, in which a vibration device that can drive an oil-casting device to move back and forth is attached onto a deep fryer for casting oil.
In order to realize above object, a vibration device, which is provided with a motor, is disposed on a deep fryer. A central spindle of the motor extends through a through hole of a movable member seat to joint with an eccentric wheel. The movable member seat is combined with a movable member by insertion pins, and the top end of the movable member is in connection with an eccentric wheel seat. An eccentric axle of the eccentric wheel is penetratingly disposed in an axle hole in front of the eccentric wheel seat. An eccentric lever is arranged in rear of the axle hole and inserted in an eccentric lever seat inside a lower cover comprised of a hook, and the outer circumference of the eccentric lever seat is sheathed on a grip of a supporting rack of deep-frying basket. The hook lower cover is combined with a handle of deep fryer having an upper cover comprised of the hook.
In operation, the motor is first empowered to rotate, so that the central spindle thereof would drive the eccentric wheel to rotate too. In turn, the eccentric axle in the axle hole of the eccentric wheel seat, then, the movable member, the hook lower cover, the hook upper cover, and the handle of deep fryer are driven sequentially to move back and forth on the movable seat. And finally, the supporting rack of deep-frying basket inserted in the hook lower cover is driven to move back and forth to thereby cast off the fried oil sustained in the deep-frying basket.
The improvements made in the present invention is that because of the vibration device arranged on a deep fryer, the supporting rack of deep-frying basket can be moved back and forth to thereby cast off the fried oil sustained in the deep-frying basket automatically and facilitate the job for production of massive fried foods.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of the present invention, at least one example of preferred embodiment will be described below with reference to the annexed drawings.